flux_theoremfandomcom-20200213-history
ATLAS Construction Exoskeleton
The ATLAS Construction Exoskeleton, or ACE, was proposed and completed by ATLAS DvG. The first installation, with roughly 1000 created, is an open faced, 8 foot tall metallic harness, that a user must climb onto and secure themselves in. Once in place, the exoskeleton fits itself around the users arms and legs, and uses the natural motion of the users limbs and fingers to control the suit itself, along with any affixed attachments. It is powered by a light energy S120 battery affixed to the back, and rarely ever requires recharging. Usage and Features Since it's initial release, several different types of exoskeleton arms have been developed, coming in the forms of various tools. Some such examples are large ATLAS lazers for welding and cutting, industrial saws, compactors and crushers, and large plows. The ACE so far has found it's primary use in the Terra Concords civilian construction sector. Typically, it is used to lift heavy objects, vehicles, salvage, and debris, in the place of a forklift, trailer, or crane. To this effect, the ACE is capable of an 'anchor' feature, which allows the ACE to lock in its current position, and expel the operator. This can be used to prop up heavy objects for a length of time, while allowing the user to exit the suit and perform other tasks in and around said object. Some ACE's are equipped with a "Shell" module which works in tangent with sensor systems built into the ACE. In the case where the operator may be working in a structurally unstable area, the ACE is capable of detecting imminent collapse. In response, the shell module will automatically fold the limbs of the ACE inward, and deploy an overhead protective seal around the users head and face. In this position, the ACE shields the operator from an immense amount of weight, debris, and pressure, and equips them with enough oxygen to survive up to two days. Until the operator is found, the ACE emits distress signals and weak kinetic pulsations for rescue crews to detect. Another niche filled by the ACE is found in the Concords Justice Bureau and related emergency services. In the case of first response operators, a single ACE can fill multiple roles, such as propping up a damaged building support to allow for extended evacuation, using a "Jaws of life" module to cut trapped victims out of collapsed objects, or in the case of fire, carrying heavy water tanks and high pressure hoses to accompany them. Capacity The ACE is capable of lifting weights well beyond that of even the most advanced Valkyr and Universal Union muscular augmentations. In testing it has been proven to be able to safely lift and move 35,000 pounds freely before any noticeable strain on the mechanisms were recorded. In it's anchor mode, when used to prop up one side of an object that is resting on the ground at another point, the ACE was recording as being able to withstand 160,000 pounds of weight before being crushed. Variants Category:Terra Concord Category:Technology